Field sequential color displays, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,491, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may use either pulse width modulation of primary colors (also known as time-multiplexing) to create color mixtures on a display screen, or amplitude modulation of each primary color to create the same effect Bach of these approaches provides sequential cycling of the primary colors in the screen at a high enough frequency that an individual's attribute of persistence of vision integrates the resulting light energy into a seamless image.
Field sequential displays, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,491, feeds light to pixels of each primary color, e.g., red, green, blue, by activating and deactivating lamps, referred to herein as “primary lamps.” The energy required to drive the primary lamps has been increasing in recent years in order to improve contrast ratios, viewing angles and visibility of the displays such as by having brighter primary lamps.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to drive primary lamps more efficiently in field sequential color displays.